


Cozy Christmas | Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [125]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Seth spend your first Christmas together, though you are injured thanks to Dean. Though Seth can’t help but worry about what Dean might do.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Cozy Christmas | Seth Rollins

  


Seth layed on his side as he faced you, watching you sleep. Making sure you were breathing, he couldn’t help but worry about you, ever since Dean injured you badly, he worries about you a lot more. He was trying so hard not to touch you, but he couldn’t help it you were just too adorable not to touch.

He placed his hand on your cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking your cheek. You let out a hum, your eyes fluttering open, as you turned your head to face Seth.

“Mmm, morning.” You hummed. As Seth smiled lovingly at you. You stretched your unbroken arm above your head the best you could, only to cringe when you realize you had bruised ribs.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” He cooed, tucking a loose piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Merry Christmas baby.” you giggled, cringing slightly, Seth noticed.

“Ow.” You whine, cringing at the pain in your shoulder, Seth frowned sitting up.

“Do you want some pain meds?” he asked, grabbing the box of pain meds that were prescribed to you off his side table.

“Nah.” You replied, sitting up, Seth helped you making you chuckle then cringe.

“So, you gonna help me go to the Christmas tree so we can open presents?” you asked, making Seth chuckle.

“Actually, I brought them up here while you were asleep, so all we got to do is open them.” Seth spoke.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” You cooed, patting his cheek. Seth smiled but frowned when his eyes landed on the black eye you had.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, noticing the sad look on his face.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, I’m sorry you have to spend your first Christmas with me hurt and injured.” Seth spoke.

“Hey, it’s my fault I should have known he was up to something, I just feel bad for ruining your chance of winning the IC championship back.” you sighed, stroking his cheek with your thumb.

“Don’t ever think that baby, I will get another shot, anyway let’s just forget about Dean and just open the presents and watch some Christmas movies while cuddling each other and drinking some hot cocoa.” Seth proposed, making you nod your head smiling at him.

“That sounds like a plan.” You chuckled, as Seth smiled lovingly at you, grabbing your hand off his cheek and kissing it he then leaned down towards you, pressing his lips against yours softly. He pulled away smiling at you then going off to get the presents on the floor…


End file.
